Sword of Red Blood
by kiruakun
Summary: The yu yu gang have recieve a search mission. The only problem is, they dont know who they are looking for! But soon this simple mission becomes a lot more difficult. If you like unpredictable twists and turns, this is the story for you.


**Caution: There is a suggestive scene in this chapter. Do not worry, no lemons occur**. 

I swear, after the first part of the story, it goes the yuyu gang!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Mission**

* * *

"AIYEEE!! WHERE ARE ALL THE FIGHTERS? IT'S SATURDAY!!" A young woman stood screaming in the middle of a deserted meadow, only to have her voice silenced by a dull wind.

The woman cried for the long awaited Grim Tournament. It was an annual tournament that the demons of Reaper Forest attended, and the greatest attraction (other then the Dark Tournament) of the year in that area. It was a bloody event, and there were always massive amounts of contestants gathering at the meadow for the fights, hoping to be able to win the prize money.

"Aw, crap… I think it was last week… DAMN IT I MISSED IT! This is such bull... I have gone to every single Grim Tournament for the past 50 years!" the woman stomped, "DAMN IT!"

She fumed at the thought, and went around kicking and screaming at everything in her sight. Her pitch black eyes were drowning in her rage, and her pale cheeks were tinted red from all the shouting she had been doing.

Like a spoiled child, the woman took out two double edged sword and started slashing at the meadow's weeds out of fury, cursing at the world under her breath. She couldn't stand the fact that she had missed the only entertainment that was worth going to.

After mutilating half of the field, she sat down on the floor of the muddy meadow to catch her breath. She let her long, chocolate brown hair cover her face as she rested her head against her knees.

"Bah, this bites, c'mon Rinka, _think_! There has just got to be _something_ to do in this dump," she muttered to herself.

After about 3 minutes wondering what she could do to amuse herself, Rinka decided that sitting around on her ass, _thinking_ about what she should do wasn't going to accomplish anything, so she picked up her swords and marched back to the forest.

_I guess I'll just have to make some fun of my own_, she maliciously thought to herself, gently stroking the sheath of her weapons.

It didn't take long for Rinka to find the fun she was looking for. As Rinka walked deeper and deeper into a forest, she began to sense an eerie scent in the air up ahead of her. It was one that she had never felt before, but yet, it felt strangely familiar…

Having an extreme sense of adventure, overpowered any of her thoughts to run away from the ominous aura, Rinka practically ran toward the source of the energy. But what she didn't realize was, the holder of that energy, was searching for _her_.

Rinka slowly inched her way cautiously towards the power source. She had drawn her two swords, preparing herself for a possible battle. The wind blew gently, and the trees leaves of the Reaper Forest lightly swayed from side to side, as if they themselves were anticipating a start of a bloody war.

Suddenly, the black-eyed demon heard something to the left of her. She briskly spun around to see a hideous creature hiding half of its body in the dark shadows of the forest. Rinka couldn't help but slightly gawk at the sight of the thing's enormous, yet powerful body. Noticing the definite markings on its body, she instantly remembered hearing a rumor about sightings of a demon that resembled Scyther, one of the five demons of darkness, in her area. And this demon just happened to that rumored demon.

Many horrific stories had been told, and spread throughout the Makai about the brutality and blood-lust of these five demons. They were especially known for their 'supposed' immortality; their old age, yet undying power within them. But they had disappeared, from what seemed the face of Makai; as if they were dead. Some demon population believed that they had been killed a long time ago in a bloody war for territory in the northern Makai lands hundreds of years ago; becoming legends for demon children to idolize. Others thought that perhaps they just preferred to kill in the dark, and just didn't let anyone see them. There are many beliefs about these five demons, for there isn't much known about them, because all that life that came across them was never found with even a speck of life within once they were gone.

The particular being that was idly leaning back in the shadows, was known as Scyther, number 4 of the quintuple. He had long, elegant white hair and soft, pale skin; one could never guess he was addicted to death if it wasn't for the scent of fresh blood that constantly hovered around him. He stared at the rogue princess with his amber eyes, lustfully licking his lips, in hopes of seeing her thick blood spill onto the forest floor.

"So you are the famous Rinka… the only true heir to the throne of the Imperial Hi Country, and last known spiritual demon. You are truly someone worth killing." Scyther spoke slowly in a chilling voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead, along with your other god damn comrades?" Rinka spat. Although her tough act was perfectly executed, every muscle, every little chemical in her body was flowing with terror. It seemed almost as if her body knew something her mind did not. Her mother's tear gem, pierced into her right ear, clearly reflected the fear inside of her in its crystal countenance.

Glaring at him, she stubbornly gripped her two blades, desperately trying to position herself in a fighting stance.

"Getting ready to fight, are we? I can see your whole body shivering. I believe your instincts are all trying to tell you something your brain does not comprehend. You would have a better chance in surviving by trying to burn a hole through me with that intense stare of yours, though it is… quite a turn on," Scyther grinned lecherously, gently fingering his own weapon, "I'll spare you your life if you get down on your knees and obediently do as I say."

"Has sniffing too much bleach for your hair caused you to become retarded?" Rinka coughed. She loosened her grip on her swords.

_I only got one shot_… she thought.

"Well, well, well, someone is having attitude problems," Scyther frowned, "and here I was, generously offering to spare your life. I think being dropped off a cliff has made _you_ the retarded one."

Rinka bit her lip, hard. _Focus_, she thought, _you have got to think of something!_

Before she could realize what was happening, Scyther was pacing slowly towards her. Anxiety built up within her chest; and each second felt like a thousand years. All she could see, all she could think of was the yearn for blood radiating in those amber eyes.

_Do something damn it!_ Rinka tightened her grip around her weapons once more.

She blinked. He was gone.

"What the he-"

"You know, standing around motionless isn't going to do you much," Scyther breathed into her neck. His moist breath dampened her skin; he was standing so close behind her she could feel his body heat engulfing her own. It was intoxicating; it was almost as if a sweet poison had spread through her body, sending an exhilarating sensation through her body.

"I bet you are wishing you had taken up my offer by now," he whispered; brushing his burning lips against her ear, "I can give you one last chance, but this is the only one you're getting."

_Dear god, _Rinka was caught. She started to sweat, her breath shortened, and her face was rapidly painted red from the warmth. Her body was trapped in his stimulating heat. Her body wanted him, her body wanted to become him. _No, I refuse! Why can't I move? Damn it Rinka, move your stupid body! You're going to get killed if you don't!_

"Don't try to escape," he sucked on the side of her neck, letting his simmering saliva ooze leisurely down her pale body, "you know you can't resist me."

_Move, move, move, move, move, move, shit, just MOVE!!_ Rinka's mind shrieked. Her heart pounded, her body was paralyzed, and there was no denying it, she felt infatuation towards his raw power. His muscular arms gingerly snaked around her waist. It was only the faint scent of fresh blood that snapped her out of his venomous spell. Scyther's undeniable evil aura was too colossal to successfully hide; reminding Rinka of how disgusting, beyond all doubt, this man really was.

"RESIST THIS, YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" Catching him off guard, Rinka raised both of her blades up high, and plunged them deep down into his flesh, piercing both his arms, and deep into her own stomach.

"DAMN! You are one HELL of a crazy bitch!" Scyther jumped away from her wincing in pain.

Stumbling away from the demon, Rinka clutched her wound. Unfortunately, she had dealt more damage to herself then to her adversary.

"Well, DAMN! You are one HELL of an ass." She let out a weak laugh.

_I'd rather die then let this jerk do what he pleases to me._ Rinka's eyes were glued to Scyther's pained facial expression. She wouldn't even dare to blink; it could all be over in less then a second.

_I'm weak. There is no denying that. I was a fool for seeking him out. I brought this death onto myself._ Her gaze was fixed on his eyes; she anticipated his next move to be swift, clean, and painful.

Scyther looked up, slightly dazed. The smell of blood had stirred his senses; a wild smile spread across his surprised face. He started laughing.

Upon seeing him laugh, Rinka stared at him in confusion, assuming he was laughing because he was enjoying the thrill of knowing he was about to kill his prey. Her legs felt weak, and she fell to her knees. She could feel her life's blood dribbling down her body, making soft splashes on the ground. She prepared herself for the worst; there was absolutely nothing she could do.

"Even when death is standing right in front of you, you still make that face. I can see now why you're so famous around here," he laughed, "you're quite interesting." He took a step closer to her.

"I try," she painfully smirked.

"Tell you what kid," Scyther crisply spoke, "You've got potential, and you've got guts." He leaned towards her.

"Nah, its just all the other demons have become pansies." Rinka wheezed. The blood loss was slowly making her dizzy, and the anticipation of death had begun to overwhelm her body.

Scyther's lips thinned into an amused smile.

"Ha! A joker until the very end," Scyther was now looming over her feeble body. Rinka's gaze did not falter.

"It seems to me you realize that you are about to die. Well, you would be correct, if… I had intended to kill you from the beginning."

Rinka's eyes were too swollen to widen, but her surprise in what he had just said nearly killed her. She couldn't speak.

"You see, I have come out to play. The five of us are getting bored with these weaklings. But you are different. Like I said, you have _potential_ to be a skilled fighter. I wish to fight you."

She just sat there. Rinka's mouth slightly dropped. Looking up at him, his sheer power seemed to overwhelm once more, making her unable to speak. After a pause, he spoke again.

"As I mentioned before, you are one of the last known spiritual demons. Woman, you can be strong. But you aren't strong enough yet," his amber eyes flashed, "but someday you will be. And that is when we will fight for real, you and I. Right now you're weak. You lack passion to become strong. The only way to awaken passion in people like you requires… drastic measures… because you don't care about your own pitiful life."

"W-what are you trying to get at?"

"Look at your wretched self. So much potential, yet you are so spoiled, that you don't give a damn, and refuse to train, because you have nothing to train for."

There was only silence. Scyther circled around her, like a vulture closing in on a corpse. After another pause, he spoke again.

"You noticed a familiar scent around me, didn't you?"

Rinka slightly lifted her head up towards Scyther's burning eyes. She dreaded where this was going.

"And why do you think that is?"

She thought for a second. Subconsciously, she closed her eyes, and tried to remember, what was so familiar about the smell he had around him. A moment later it had occurred to her.

"You bastard," Rinka breathed. Rage filled her entire body, but she was too weak to move.

"If you want to avenge her, go train in the human world; it's where your damned spiritual skill will manifest at its best," Scyther smiled wickedly, "you'll be the most exciting fight to the death I'll ever have."

He turned away from her.

"You play sick games," Rinka growled at him. He only smirked.

"Don't disappoint me, little girl."

Rinka fell to the floor, flinching in pain. But it wasn't her wound that had sent her into a state of agony; it was the horrid truth she had just discovered.

The scent Scyther had spoken about was the faint smell of fresh blood he had carried on him. But the blood wasn't just anyone's blood. It was the smell of Rinka's partner in crime, her closest friend. The only person Rinka cared about; was now erased from the living world.

_God damn it Anzu, I couldn't protect even you,_ tears slithered painfully down Rinka's blazed cheeks.

_God damn it.  
_

It was in that moment right before she fainted, Rinka decided to heed the demon's warning, and go to the human world to train. All that mattered now in her life now was to become strong; and yet stronger, so that she would have the skills necessary to kill the five demons that were involved in the murder of her closest friend.

"HEY! URAMESHI! YOU CUT ME OFF!" Kuwabara scowled when the juvenile delinquent deliberately dashed right passed him to turn a corner.

"Hey, hey Kuwabara, no need to be so angry, it's not my fault you're slow as hell," Yusuke teased.

"Who are you calling slow, you jerk!" Kuwabara frowned. He took a hard look at his long time rival.

"Don't tell me you're goin' to school today," he said, "what convinced you?"

"Why the hell would I want to go to that dump? The arcade just happens to be in this direction. You should know that by now, stupid!"

"The arcade, huh?" Kuwabara grinned, "I think I'll skip school today too. I bet you 500 yen you can't beat me at Guitar Hero,"

"Ha! Kuwabara, you really are as stupid as you look! I accept, you're on, and you're going down!"

"You'll see that I'm more man then you can ever be after I BEAT you,"

The two boys rushed to their destination. Half of their day passed by playing; challenging each other to random games, and having a blast being sore losers whenever they lost, just like any other normal teenage friends.

"You totally rigged the machine!" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara, "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU COULD HAVE BEATEN ME AT GUITAR HERO 4 TIMES IN A ROW!"

"OH YEAH? Well I just DID! So you owe 2000 yen Urameshi!" Kuwabara shoved it in his friends face. "It's not MY fault that I have super high spirit sense,"

"Fine! One more round! Double or nothing!" Yusuke put in his last tokens into the game, "I'll crush you."

"Ha! And you were calling ME stupid this morning! I think all those punches you've taken from those demons have finally done you in!"

"Just shut up and play, you jerk. I'm gonna kick your sorry ass this time."

The two stared at the screen with intensity. Both pairs of their eyes were glued to the screen, waiting for the next song to begin. They were both tense.

_If I lose I'm going to owe that jerk-off 4000 yen! Focus… _Yusuke stared at the screen with anxiety. One could think his life was on the line.

_Alright, I'm gonna be 4000 yen richer today! There's no way I'm gonna lose! I'm gonna use that money to buy Yukina something awesome. YEAH! My love, there is NO WAY I am going to lose to HIM._ Kuwabara also fixed his gaze onto the screen.

The two boys could feel hearts pound in their chests as they saw the first notes appear on the screen. The two began to play their 'guitars' like madmen. After a few seconds, Yusuke had missed a few notes. He frowned and focused harder. Kuwabara smirked.

"Damn it," Yusuke clenched his teeth and tried to focus harder.

"Heh, eat my dust" Kuwabara was on a roll, nothing could stop him.

Unexpectedly, two hands found their way on to Kuwabara's shoulders. A curious face popped up from behind him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're playing like your lives depend on it! What's this fun game!? I want to play!"

"AH!" Kuwabara's jumped forward. He spun around, to see his blue haired friend. His face got hot from embarrassment. "BOTAN! DON'T DO THAT! You scared me half to death!"

"Well, I was just wondering what could have gotten you two looking so-"

"HAHA! KUWABARA!" Yusuke grinned, "YOU'RE ASS IS MINE!"

"OH CRAP!" Kuwabara looked at the screen. Botan's presence had caused him to stop playing, and miss an unimaginable amount of notes. It was impossible to catch up to Yusuke now.

"Botan! Look what you've done! You made me lose! Urameshi, I want a rematch! That doesn't count!" Kuwabara fumed.

"Nope, sorry Kuwabara! You lost fair and square, so take it like a man! Its not my fault you're a wimp and got scared of a girl!"

"WHY YOU!"

"Boys!"

"Face it Kuwabara, you're just being a sore loser! So HAH! I don't owe you anything," Yusuke grinned, showing all of his teeth. He didn't really care that he was ripping him off of 4000 yen.

"Sore loser!? You're the one who kept asking for rematches like some pansy!" Kuwabara yelled.

"_Boys!_"

"So I guess you begging for rematches with me before I became spirit detective after I kicked your sorry ass every time is an act of manliness!?"

Kuwabara violently grabbed Yusuke's jacket and pulled him close to his face.

"Urameshi, I swear I'm going to-"

"BOYS! WOULD YOU SHUT UP?"

The two fighters fell silent. They looked up at the annoyed spirit guide. Her eyebrows formed wrinkles on her forehead. Her arms were crossed, and she was impatiently tapping her foot. But her optimistic nature didn't let her stay angry for long; and her angered face quickly melted away into a cheerful smile.

"My god, you two never change," she laughed.

"So what's up Botan? Are you here to give this twerp another mission," Kuwabara asked.

"Kuwabara! Don't give'r any ideas!" Yusuke muttered through his teeth.

"Bingo, Kuwabara! Sorry Yusuke, but Koenma has assigned you another mission."

"Aw man! Are you serious?" Yusuke pouted. "Ok, so what's the deal? Whose lights do I have to punch out this time?"

"Well, actually, nobody this time," Botan reached for a bag she had with her, "your mission is surprisingly easy this time."

"Easy? What to do you mean easy?" Yusuke looked puzzled.

"Well, even though it isn't a difficult mission, it's rather tricky. Because of that Koenma has ordered Kurama and Hiei to help out,"

"Well, if it isn't too hard, I think I can help out too!" the carrot-topped Kuwabara pointed eagerly at himself.

"Why thank you Kuwabara, Koenma would appreciate all the help he can get!" Botan smiled.

"Are you sure that Kuwabara can't take my place?" Yusuke slouched down, sighing.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now listen up. The four of you have to locate a specific demon. Mind you, he isn't just any demon! He's royalty like Koenma, a prince. We have received information on where we can find him," Botan paused, looking at Yusuke.

"Ok, so I gotta find a royal pain in the ass. Well, what does he look like? And where is he?"

"That's the problem. We don't know what he looks like," the girl laughed nervously.

"Oh, that's just great," Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, "wait, this guy is a demon right? So Kuwabara can just use his unusually high spirit senses to find him right?"

"Oh, nice call," Botan agreed. "With the four of you combining your senses together, you should be able to find him. You see, on top of being an imperial heir, he is also what you call a spiritual demon."

"And you said I'm useless," Kuwabara muttered to himself, "so what is this spiritual demon? It sounds almost holy if you ask me."

"Well I wouldn't say its _holy_," Botan sucked in some air. "You see it's a bit complicated. It's not because of his royalty that we are sending you out to find him. It's because of that reason. These demons are an abnormally strange species; they aren't born spiritual demons. We don't know why they become this way, but all the records in spirit world show that spiritual demons are extremely dangerous if we let them roam around freely," she paused. "Especially among humans."

"And you're telling me I'm not going to have to fight this thing? Then what the hell am I supposed to do with him once I find him?" Yusuke snorted.

"That's the difficult part," Botan shifted around her feet slightly; "you have to convince him to come back to spirit world."

"Are you kidding me!?" Yusuke shouted. "What am I, some kind of diplomat for the spirit world now?" the spirit detective then saw Botan's serious expression and calmed down. "Fine, I'll go along with this. Where is he?"

"Um," Botan turned away from Yusuke, "does that really matter right now? Ha, ha! He's somewhere in an, err, crowded place… that's why Koenma is forcing Hiei and Kurama to help out! You know, to cover more area," she scratched her wrists nervously. Yusuke irritably noticed that she was deliberately avoiding answering his question.

"Answer the question!"

"Okay! But you have to promise not to get mad! This is the only location we know that we can find him! But because of how it is, you're going to have to go undercover," she pulled up the bag she had brought with her, "I have your disguises ready in here! Kurama and Hiei have already received theirs!"

"An undercover mission!?" Kuwabara's eyes lit up, "Man, this sounds really cool! I'm definitely in! So where are we going undercover!?"

"Ahahaha…" Botan laughed unnaturally. Yusuke raised one of his eyebrows, impatiently waiting for an answer. She sighed with defeat.

"Tomorrow you are to pay a visit to Nara High School; it's the sister school to Kurama's high school, Mieou High," Botan braced herself for an explosion. Yusuke's face went blank for a second.

"I have your uniforms right here, so if you can wear it tomorrow-"

"GOD DAMN IT, IF I WANTED TO GO TO FREAKING SCHOOL, I CAN GO TO MY OWN!"

"Yusuke! It's important, so just bare with it ok? Besides these are Lord Koenma's _orders_."

The spirit detective was as unstable as a time bomb; ready to explode at any given moment.

"Hey… Urameshi, I just thought of something," Kuwabara was looking at the uniform they had just received.

"Kuwabara, thinking isn't exactly your strongest point,"

"Shut up, Urameshi! Look at this!" He held up the purple uniform, grinning widely. "The shrimp is on this mission too, right?"

"Yes Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama are to help out on the mission. The more people, the more ground you can cover at once," Botan let out a small snicker.

Yusuke thought about it for a second. Bursting out with laughter, his anger had disappeared instantly.

"HA! I'd PAY to see that!" Yusuke snorted. "Alright Botan, I'll go on this mission, under one condition. I can understand Kurama agreeing to this mission, but how did you get Hiei to go along with this?"

"Well, they are still on probation after all, so they can't object to Lord Koenma's orders. But when he was informed of this mission," Botan giggled, "He wasn't too pleased."


End file.
